


Sports Bras and Other Surprises

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: There's Nothing Quite Like It [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody was more surprised than Lynesse when it turned out that she was Drift compatible with Jorah Mormont, not with Humfrey.</p><p>Nobody was more amused than Humfrey, except maybe Jorah's cousin Dacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sports Bras and Other Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubirosas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubirosas/gifts).



> Hopefully this works as well in the execution as it did in the initial burst of inspiration.
> 
> Happy birthday, [Cassie](http://scotthansens.tumblr.com)!
> 
> (Sorry if this is horribly OOC but I've never really written any of these so hopefully HOPEFULLY it doesn't suck)

Nobody was more surprised than Lynesse when it turned out that she was Drift compatible with Jorah Mormont, not with Humfrey.

Nobody was more amused than Humfrey, except maybe Jorah's cousin Dacey. 

She'd only come to the Lannisport Shatterdome to get away from being  _Marshal Hightower's Daughter_ , and Humf had only come because she had, but she hadn't really expected them to be found compatible with anyone else. 

At least Humf and Fred Manderly kind of made sense - they had a lot in common, as far as Lyn could see, and that was probably why Humf had laughed so hard he'd given himself the hiccups when she'd told him, still completely in shock, that she was compatible with the big hairy guy who'd been sent down from Bear Island to help manage the volatile teams here in Lannisport since Gerry Lannister and Bryn Tully'd gotten tied up in politics, same as Dad. 

Jorah Mormont was the gruffest, rudest, grumpiest guy Lyn had ever met, and she would never, ever admit to maybe fancying him a little bit. She just  _really_ hoped that that didn't show up in the Drift.

 

* * *

 

"You're going to need a more comfortable bra."

Lyn looked over her shoulder to Dacey Mormont, suddenly in her room, and then down at her bra. It was red, and lacey, and pretty, and it had always served pretty well. 

"Trust me," Dacey said seriously, "it's alright for the guys, but those suits are not as comfy as everyone would have you believe - padding is everything, kiddo."

Lyn looked at her bra again.

"Dacey-"

Dacey held out a sports bra, and it was the sportiest bra Lyn had ever seen - sleek and black and super practical, and nothing that she would ever have imagined herself wearing. 

"I had to guess your size, kid, but I've got a good eye for this sort of thing," Dacey said, grinning and tossing the bra onto Lyn's bunk. "Let me know if it's not right, we'll find something else."

It fit perfectly, and it was trimmed in deep forest green, and it felt kind of like acceptance.

 

* * *

 

Training with Jorah was an experience.

He was seriously massive - Lyn had never seen a guy with so many muscles, even if they were kind of hidden under all that hair - and ferociously strong to the point where Lyn one hundred percent understood why Dacey called him  _hairy beary_ all the time. 

Only thing was, Lyn was faster than him, a  _lot_ faster, so it seemed like every single freaking match was going to end up a draw until she discovered how ticklish he was. 

Then he worked out how ticklish  _she_ was, and that meant that they had to agree not to tickle one another at all or they'd get in trouble for not taking training seriously.

 

* * *

 

"Is it totally acceptable to sleep with your co-pilot or is that frowned upon?" Humf asked over dinner one night, and Lyn almost choked from sheer embarrassment (she'd been _so sure_ they were being careful) until she realised the way he was blushing meant that he and Miss Manderly were doing the nasty.

Then she laughed.

 

* * *

 

Their Jaegar - they're her second team, Jorah and Lyn, but she was refitted from the ground up and ready to be renamed, only her engines and the basic framework kept on from the original so she was still  _technically_ a Mark I.

She was massive, and noisy, and had been refitted with proper shielding so they wouldn't have to worry about radiation poisoning as much, and she was bright silver and red and dark green, and she was beautiful.

"So," Lyn said, craning her head back to meet Jorah's eyes. "What do we call her?"


End file.
